Magus Familiar Being Rewritten
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: [BEING REWRITTEN- PREVIEW CHAPTER 3] Louise just wanted a spell to work properly for once. Instead of a normal familiar she ends up summoning a mage who seems to be superior to her in every way. Not to mention she claims to have an affinity with all five elements. Her mother was going to kill her if she ever found out.
1. A Horrible Accident

CHAPTER ONE: A Horrible Accident

Rin Tohsaka yawned as she walked through the familiar streets of her hometown, pulling her large suitcase in tow. Despite it already being three in the afternoon, the nine hour difference between England and Japan was killing her. She slept on the plane but it was still too early.

She was coming back from her two year study at the Clock Tower. She hadn't been back in Fuyuki since she had left after the last Heaven's Feel. Even just walking through town to get home she was plagued with memories that she didn't want to recall. _Yet I want them engraved in me at the same time_, she mused. She didn't believe her actions to be wrong, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Rin could still recall letting her sister, Sakura, stab her. She deserved it and it was her form of reconciliation, not that it would solve the past or future. She had always felt guilty that they had been separated. She had always kept an eye out on her from afar. She'd even asked Sakura directly about her situation with the Matou family. She should have noticed that her sister was no more. That she wouldn't plead for help. No. Even if Sakura would have cried for help, it would probably already be too late. After all, wasn't that one of the reasons she never did cry for help. Sakura had been broken. A broken doll. Hollow and void. She would have never be happy. She would have only continued to hurt others.

Rin's duty as both a magus and sister required her of her actions.

Rin killed Sakura.

The Grail War hadn't just been just miserable for the two sisters. It was chaotic for all.

For a time Rin had formed an alliance with Shirou. And while she will admit what she felt was probably a growing interest, she wasn't really one to get romantically involve nor did she even understand love. Mitsuzuri could attest to that. They were similar in that department.

Thinking of Shirou, she wondered how he was doing. He and Illyasviel, who she had come to discover were technically siblings had grown quite close during the war. She had always just assumed that Illyasviel called Shirou "onii-chan" as a cute title for an older boy. She had been surprised to find out that not only were they siblings, but the Einzbern homunculus was actually the older one. She genuinely felt bad for them. Like Sakura and her, their tale could only end in tragedy. Shirou searched and searched for a way to save Illyasviel, but even if there was a way to save her she died before he could find a way. She didn't know too much about their relationship during or after the war. Only from what she witnessed and from the odd conversation that would scarcely occur.

They should have left each other alone after the war, but as gratitude with aiding her Rin willingly helped Shirou in search for a way to prolong Illya's life while she studied. It was what she told him. If she were to be perfectly honest with herself, she didn't know why she tried to help him when she knew that the probability of saving his older sister was almost nonexistent. Had it been because of her gratitude? Was it because she had a soft spot for the third-rate magus whether she understood it or not? Was it because she didn't want another sibling story to end in despair? But even her efforts were fruitless. In the end, she could only try to comfort Shirou when Illyasviel finally died. It had been repayment for comforting her after having to kill Sakura.

Old battles. Old enemies. Old bloodshed. All the memories of the Fifth War she had dedicated her life to participate it resurfaced. Her home territory had been the battleground. It didn't matter where she went she could probably connect the area to some event. These thoughts would probably only make her relive them once she gets home and falls back asleep.

She was only a few steps from her the entrance gate of her house—she could even feel the boundary field that had been left untouched since she left. That wasn't what had stopped her, however. There are been a sudden surge of prana and right before her was a magic circle. This had to be a joke. She was just getting home and someone had the indecency to ruin her plans to sleep. More important…_who was messing around in my territory!_ The white vertical magic circle before her was open for all to see. It was ridiculous. When she found out who did this… Her lips widened into a malicious grin and her eyes narrowed. She was already making plans to make them suffer.

She took a closer look at the magic circle in order to try and sense or discover its nature and use. It didn't feel hostile, but something wasn't _right_ about it. She wasn't familiar with this circle causing her to frown. She couldn't just leave it. She pressed her empty hand against the circle—her other hand still on her suitcase while she had been too tired to let go of (not to mention there were valuables in it and she didn't want to chance her luck that someone would happen and she would lose it)—and sent some of her prana to see if she could dismantle it. To her surprise, Rin went through it into darkness. The opening she had gone through closing, before she could go back.

_This can't be good._

.

Today was the day! Today was the day Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière would prove to her peers that she was capable of magic—that she wasn't a zero. She's heard the blatant chatters of her fellow peers, even amongst people she didn't know. Even so she held her head high and kept her pride. The past would be behind her. She would summon a familiar and discover her affinity in the process. She would prove to everyone who looked down on her and uphold her family's name. She was not a Zero and she was fully capable of magic!

She watched her classmates summon their familiars one after another. For the most part their summons hadn't been a surprise. Kirche summoned a Salamander. Guiche summoned a mole. Montmorency summoned a frog. It was surprising when Tabitha summoned a dragon. But none of that mattered now. It was her turn.

Despite her enthusiasm and pride, she couldn't help but have a little doubt slip in as she was called. Everyone's eyes were on her. If she were to fail again… she didn't even want to think of it.

"The next and final person is…" Colbert looked down at the page in his hands. "…Louise! Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"Yes!" She walked forward refusing to look anyone in the eye. She had to fully concentrate on the task before her. They didn't even wait for her to try before the class voiced their doubts on her ability. She gulp. So many expectations. Taking one final deep breath she chanted, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning…and bring forth my familiar!"

Smoke filled the area and the class looked curiously at the scene. Had Louise finally done it? or was the smoke indication that she failed once again.

Louise stepped closer to get a better look. She was too anxious to wait.

"Ow. What's with that?"

Louise stopped in her tracks at seeing a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, wore a white turtleneck, black skirt and a long red coat which complemented her. The woman opened her eyes which had been narrowed from wincing and they were aqua. A trunk behind her. Had she been travelling? Louise could hear the chatter behind her.

"Is that a human?"

"A commoner?"

"She's really pretty."

She tightened her grip on her wand. She had been able to summon something, but this scenario may just be worse than summoning nothing. Who summons a commoner? What about her affinity? Did she really have none? No. She wouldn't believe that.

Rin opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Where was she? Wait? Had she just done spatial teleportation? Well, not her but it had been linked to the magic circle. Her tiredness lessen as her mind race with theories. Whatever happened to her was on the equivalent to true magic wasn't it? Around her were a bunch of teenagers, with an adult to the side. An academy? They seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform. And they were all had a mystic code in… wand form? They really weren't helping the magus stereotypes that normal people perceived them as.

Wait…her mood suddenly descended. Was one of these people responsible for her true magic act of worse… human summoning? Doubting the people in front of her was capable at something she couldn't do she assumed the worst? She had been summoned somewhere not even remotely familiar. This definitely wasn't Atlas or the other branch schools. Just where was she?

"Who are you?!" A short girl stood before Rin. She was haughty and her signature was low. She was hardly someone to fear. It was like Emiya. Not enough prana to really concentrate on and easy to overlook. Maybe Emiya wasn't the best comparison with all things considered, though. He was a capable person.

Nevertheless, Rin felt a tick to her forehead, her face twitching. Who was this low rated mage to be acting this way towards her?

"Rin Tohsaka," she replied with a sickening sweet smile. The girl with strawberry blond hair and amber eyes flinched but ultimately remained absolute. _Silly girl._

"I didn't mean your name. Why did a commoner…?" Louise went deep into thought as she tried to think her way out of this. Better yet, hope this was all just one horrible nightmare.

Laughter erupted among the other students. Honestly what were they all laughing at? Rin was still trying to make sense of the situation. The prideful girl seem to understand what was so funny because her face lit up in embarrassment.

"You summoned a common human?"

"That's Louise the Zero."

"This can't possibly be my familiar. It's just a mistake. I just messed up a little," Louise yelled at her eternal rival.

"'Just a mistake' you say. But aren't you always like that." Kirche mocked.

Rin processed the information she had just gathered. Common human. Summoned. (So her summoning theory had been correct. It was such a shame). Familiar.

Familiar. Rin's eye twitched. Humans could become familiars but it's seen as a monstrous act. Not to mention impractical because of the large prana burden. Yet her conscious remained. She closed her eyes and reached for her circuits. Anything that say show that she had a bond with the person in front of her. Much to her dismay she found the bond. It wasn't restricting but unrelenting. She really had been made into a familiar. Was this payback for calling Archer a familiar? But this contract was much different than the one she shared with Archer. She didn't have any magic circuit connection. She was thermaturgically independent from the other. Also mentally and physically separate which denied everything she knew about familiars. She had made her fair share, particularly during the Holy Grail War so she would know.

She stood up with a presence that demanded attention. She always did have a way of attracting attention. Whether it be serial killers, classmates or fellow magus. Whether it be her ever cheery, polite façade or the malicious magus.

"Why would you try making a human a familiar?"

Louise hated that her body involuntarily trembled. She wouldn't let a commoner look down on her. What would she know about magic? If anything she should be happy to be in the presence of nobles.

"It's not like I chose you?"

"Miss Vallière, please complete the summoning." Professor Colbert interrupted all the discussions. He had heard enough and they needed to move on. They couldn't spend all day in the court yard.

"Yes sir." She wouldn't speak back to a professor. She walked closer to the girl even if her nervous system was telling her to run away. The woman's narrowed aqua eyes dissecting her.

Rin touched her magic crest. She didn't know everything going on, but she had caught the word complete. Was the bond between her and the girl incomplete? If so she wasn't planning to be bound to another person. Wordlessly she used her preferred spell of gandr to purposely miss. It garnered the reaction she wanted. The girl named Louise stopped in her track starring at Rin in fright. Actually, her actions seemed to make everyone gap.

"I'd like for an explanation. Where are we and who are you people?"

The ignored her and instead talked amongst themselves. _Can't someone just answer me?!_

"A noble." Louise's face paled in horror much like everyone else.

"What did you do Louise?" a classmate hissed. A commoner as a familiar was laughable, but to summon a noble was horrific. The Zero probably just insulted the mage and her family. No wonder she didn't look the least pleased.

"That was wandless wasn't it?" Kirche looked on with amazement. Even Tabitha looked up from her book to look at the intimidating human familiar.

Colbert felt dread. This couldn't be good. He approached Louise and the unfamiliar mage. "May I ask who you are?"

"And why should I answer any of your questions when no one answers mine?" She was tired of this. She was more than willing to answer the minor things, but she wanted her own answers. If they were going to be uncooperative with her, she would play their little game.

"This would probably be better if discussed with the headmaster. "Vallière. . ." Colbert stared at Rin forgetting her name and now recalling the pronunciation. "And you. Follow me. We'll go to the Headmaster. The rest of you are dismissed."

"I've still have yet to be given a reason why I should follow. I could just leave now."

Louise didn't know how to react. Anyone else she would have yelled at for obedience. But this was a noble. And by the large hole in the ground, obviously a strong one, whatever element that had been. This went on social standings and honor. Most of all, how would her mother react when she discovered what she did.

Colbert didn't seem to know what to say. Something Rin easily picked up on. "I'll follow for now." She wanted answers of her own. She couldn't just leave. Well, she could but she could be anywhere right now and it was easier just to get the people in front of her to explain. She wouldn't let them have something over her, though. She controlled the situation.

.

Colbert briefly explained the situation to the headmaster. Rin found it rude that they had to stand and they weren't even offer drinks or anything. She had a suspicion that she was out West.

"So where are we? This definitely isn't Japan or England." Rin began the interrogation.

"This is the Tristanian Academy of Magic." Rin wondered if they always had to use the term magic instead of magecraft. It was an archaic term, true, but it severely undermined True Magic.

"And where is that?" She raise an eyebrow. Her arms crossed beneath her breasts and her foot began tapping against the floor. They were being evasive when they weren't trying and only dragged out this conversation.

"Tristain of course."

That answer hadn't helped her at all. "What continent?"

"Halkenginia."

They had to be lying. There was no such place.

"Where are you from Miss...?" Osmond asked. He should have been more serious given the situation, but he couldn't help but physically appreciate the mage before him.

"Fuyuki, Japan is my domain. However, I had been studying at the Clock Tower until recently. And it's Tohsaka. Rin Tohsaka." Even if most Western mages didn't get along or even like Eastern Mages certain family names were too prominent not to notice. Her family name being one of them.

"Jah-pawn." Rin winced at the little mage who butchered her country's name. "School?" Louise stared at Rin as the words finally registered. "You're still studying. But you're like 24."

"I'm only twenty. And do we ever stop studying? My generation shall be greater than the last." She wasn't going to rely on her family name to make a name for herself. Don't take that wrong. She had great respect for her family name and had a lot of pride. She just wanted to be acknowledged as an individual and not just the accomplishments of her ancestors.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize the name or country," admitted Osmond.

Rin looked sharply at the Headmaster. "My family's history is hundreds of years old." Still trivial information. Things most magus knew.

The three others looked surprised by this claim.

"Is there a way to get in contact with your family?" Colbert tried another tactic.

If anything it only increased the tension coming from the noble they disrupted. "I'm the head of my house." The news wasn't received well. Nobles had many responsibilities, particularly the heads. But at such a young age… they didn't dare ask about the circumstances. It would probably just make Rin angrier. And as a foreign mage it made the circumstances more dangerous. If she was important it could cause war with an unknown enemy.

"I have a proposition," stated Rin. "You clearly don't know what to do and I don't know where I am relative to where I should be. Also, while the familiar bond may be incomplete, it still exists as I can feel it. So I propose in the meantime I'm allowed to remain in this academy, attend classes and use resources like the library until we come to a solution to this problem."

There wasn't much they could do but agree.

Louise couldn't help but feel like a complete failure. Her partial bond, even with a noble, would one day be severed. At the same time she should be relieved that the noble wasn't planning to get her in trouble…hopefully.

* * *

**I don't really know if I like this or if I'm really suited to write for these characters/fandoms. I don't really think I did it justice. I guess let me know whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Tristain Academy of Magic

**** As you are probably aware, Rin is from an AU world, albeit with Heaven's Feel route elements.**

***** Guess I'm continuing. If anything feels off or something is wrong feel free to tell me. There's a lot of information and while I remember most of it, and look up things when I'm unsure, I can still screw up at times.**

****** Yes, I know that the philosopher's stone is in another guy's hilt not Tohsaka's in canon**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Tristain Academy of Magic

Rin had awoken in the middle of the night. It's not like she wanted to, but her sleeping was still off from England. Despite being fully rested, she swore she was hallucinating when she saw two moons. She rolled over to face the other way before turning back to confirm what she just saw. Two moons. She rubbed her eyes. Nope. She wasn't seeing things. There really were two moons.

Apparently her decisions to corner the Headmaster allow her to remain at the school had been the right choice. The other option was to let herself get hotheaded and run off by herself. That wouldn't have put her in a good situation. But it wasn't the only reason she decided to stay. There were already obvious difference in thaumaturgical phenomenon. That or a difference in terminology. While their reference to familiar was more or less the same as the end result of what she knew, the process and connection appeared to be different. Not to mention her own curiosity. She now had free access to the school's resources. If she was going to be stuck here for an unknown amount of time then she would take the advantage and perhaps come across topics of interest. She was all for bettering herself.

That being said, she wasn't about to go trusting everyone around her. She'd put it off for this morning as she was sure someone would probably come check on her, not to mention ground rules of the school or what not; but after that, she had plans of sealing her room. She didn't want to chance that her few things would be stolen or examined. Her family's craft was _her_ family's craft and her research was _her_ research. Everyone else could back off.

Rin had a feeling this would be like her high school days. Where her excelling talent was clear to the other students and could be one to be admired. She hadn't put on the best impression yesterday but it was understandable with all things considered. But who to be? She could be the cold magus. She was around other magi, after all. Yet they seemed too different. The vibe she got from them were more of average people. There hadn't been any evidence of hostility amongst the students except, perhaps, towards her summoner. There was no deeply rooted tension or superiority. It was nothing like the Clock Tower where the students were all trying to make a name for themselves and rode off the history of their family. In comparison to that this school seemed to be relaxing.

So the school idol it was. She didn't want attachments nor did she want people to pry into her life. They may lead the same path but she didn't belong here. She had her own responsibilities at home and didn't have time gallivanting with the others. She'd would have to put on a great performance on this morning then. After yesterday, she would need to wipe any doubts of her that they had. Not to mention the other students who had yet to have met her but had the possibilities of hearing rumors. By the chatter yesterday, apparently summoning humans was as taboo here as it was in her world.

Rin opened her suitcase. Well, at least she had some of her possessions with her. Maybe her luck was looking up just a bit. Then she thought about her jewel magecraft. She doubted that wherever she was—Tristain—had the same currency as her. She had originally been hard pressed because her family's craft was expensive, but now it may be limited.

She dug through her suitcase to find what she was searching for. Her father's Azoth sword. Particularly she was focusing on its hilt. Gold was probably a standard currency, right? At least valuable in exchange for currency. And while it wouldn't be right she didn't have many options in her situation. A philosopher's stone. Allowing to transmute any stone to gold and cure any illness. It wasn't right, but... _What do I care? It's not like I have many choices and I don't belong here._

Rin tucked the mystic code on the inside of her coat. She also grabbed the incomplete Jeweled Sword of Zelretch and placed it inside her jacket. She wasn't taking chances with no knowledge of this world.

.

Siesta knocked on the door of their new arrival. Why did she have to do this task? The noble was probably still beyond angry from yesterday and she wasn't eager to receive any backlash from another noble's mistake.

In her hands was the school uniform which is being insisted that the new girl wear. Although, it doesn't have a cape since her affiliation is temporary and not in tune with the other students. Siesta was also supposed to inform her that she would be "following" Miss Vallière in her classes. She had heard rumours about Louise the Zero. Unable to accomplish any magic; only explosions in their place. And since Louise was the one to get the noble in this situation, she doubted this news would go over well either. _Am I supposed to be a scapegoat? _

She received no reply. Was the noble still asleep? She should wake her up for breakfast, yes?

"I'm coming in."

The bed was made and everything was in order. The only thing that indicated she was in the right room was a black bag which she didn't dare touch.

"Don't tell me she's run off." She didn't want to be punished for someone else's actions.

"I haven't run off. Just trying to navigate the place. I wouldn't want to get lost." Siesta turned to see a girl smiling at her. She felt a bit of shame of having to give the uniform to her since her own outfit seemed to already suit the noble so well. "I'm Rin Tohsaka. Who would you be?"

"S-Siesta." Rin's beauty—the way she presented herself—that gentle smile. It was all too surreal. She had even asked her name and hadn't mentioned a word yet to why she was there. She was too entranced to think that perhaps Rin had been waiting for someone or her maid uniform gave her away.

"May I help you with something?"

Siesta waved her hand in front of her in denial, promptly dropping the uniform she carried. Her eyes widened as she rushed to pick it up. "I'm sorry."

"You can look up. Besides there's no harm done."

Rin was so calm and gentle! This wasn't what she imagined at all when she heard she was to explain the situation to a noble who had been summoned as a familiar. Well, uncompleted familiar contract as she had yet to receive the contractual runes to complete Master-Familiar connection but familiar nonetheless.

Rin treated her kindly through the explanation. Even when told that she would be spending her time with Miss Louise she had just kindly said that it was better that way. While she wouldn't change her opinions of nobles, maybe, just maybe this one wasn't so bad.

.

_It was all a dream?_ Louise awoke in her bed just like every day? Nothing out of place. Nothing odd. No black hair girl in sight. She sighed in relief. Had she been that nervous for the summoning ritual?

She got dressed and prepared herself for the day before leaving for the dining hall.

Upon entering the dining hall, Louise froze; the red jacket catching her attention. Brown, Black, Purple. Those were the school's cape colour by year. Red definitely wasn't one of them.

So it hadn't been a dream. Dread built up within her. She looked at her familiar who was happily chatting away with the three she sat with. Suddenly, Rin looked her way and she flinched. After yesterday, she found it eerie that Rin was being so…reserved, calm, acting as if nothing was wrong or out of place. This should have calmed her, but the difference set her off. Something about that smile wasn't _right_.

Rin waved over to Louise and called her over much to her surprise and to the surprise to the people she sat and associated with. Reluctantly she walked over and took a seat on an end next to Rin and a third-year she didn't recognize.

"Good Morning, Louise. Did you sleep well?" Rin took a sip of her tea. It wasn't the best tea she's ever had but it would do.

"O-Of course!"

Rin blinked innocently. "You didn't?"

Louise's cheeks flushed red. "I said I did, st—" She cut off before she yelled stupid familiar. Every moment longer with Rin just reminded Louise of her failings. The stares from the other three at the table didn't help. She knew what they were thinking. They weren't even scared to voice their thoughts aloud.

"That's Louise the Zero, right?"

"Rin's stuck here because of _her_?"

"She's too compassionate. If I were Rin, I would duel her. At the very least ignore her."

Louise shook. She wasn't good with dealing with criticism. It didn't matter that only one person really believed in her and she has been dealing with this for a while. It still hurt. Especially her pride which also interfered as she tended to lash out because of it. She was from a good family. She had been granted the honour to be the Princess' playmate when they were children. She should be _better_.

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose. Right Miss Vallière?"

"Of course I didn't? Who ever heard of a human familiar?"

This statement surprised Rin. Sure human familiars were taboo, but to be unheard of? Either the Louise girl was naïve or it was a difference that she would later investigate. The other girls she had been sitting with were quick to warm up to cheery, charismatic Rin. They also seemed to take offense to this statement. Honestly, she had them in her grasp already. Still, like them she couldn't help but think the statement a little rude. Rin was certain having a familiar Louise couldn't control must be frustrating but it was hardly like she was the worst thing she could summon. She could think of plenty things worse.

Still, Rin decided to probe. "Never? There's never been a human familiar?"

"The Springtime Ritual is a time for second year students to summon a familiar. We summon _animals_ or in some cases _magical creatures._" Louise said. She may not have a good magic record but that didn't mean she didn't know anything. If anything she studied more in an attempt to be able to do what the others could. Even if this was general knowledge she felt that maybe she could at least be smarter than her familiar, who already surpassed her in the talent department if the wordless, wandless spell was anything to go by. Louise occasionally looked towards Rin's ears to see if she was an elf because that may have better explained things. Honestly, the only person she knew capable of casting wordlessly was her mother. "There's no point to a human familiar."

Her seniors, in an attempt to save Rin's dignity, asked, "Are things different from where you are? You said you're not from around here."

This irritated Louise. What? They couldn't think _she_ was right so they asked Rin?

"From a brief glance, things do appear to have some differences. I supposed a difference in culture and history," Rin said. She didn't jump at the opportunity to explain herself, but it was her calm knowing demeanor that probably bothered Louise more. "But it is true that where I'm from human familiars are not unheard of."

The others gasped as Louise looked at Rin as if she had just been stabbed. "But that's… But that's…" Words she wanted say couldn't properly be formed by her lip movement. Her head spinning from the absurdity she was just told. It had to be a lie. It just had to!

"However, it's not common and looked down upon." The remark eased Louise a little—that at least it wasn't acceptable.

Rin would leave out the part where human familiars were intentional. The information would probably fry Louise's brain. An intriguing reaction, but not currently worth the information or explanation that would follow.

"So when do we have our first class?" Rin looked at Louise expectantly.

"_Our_ class?"

"Were you not informed? I shall be shadowing you during your studies. Until our situation is resolved, we _do_ share a bond and so you shall take responsibility of me." Rin's smile twisted into a grin. Despite what others would say, that look is no way innocent. Louise knew that having a familiar would involve taking responsibility, but that familiar would also be able to help her and follow her orders; it would be beneficial to her. Yet she couldn't help as seeing her current situation as having all the liabilities as Rin stole all the benefits.

.

"…As everyone is already aware, magic consists of four major aspects: fire, water, earth, wind, and the lost element of void making five elements in total."

Rin was not impressed. This was elementary knowledge. Well, elements weren't restricted to the five elements but they were the most associated and common. There were other affinities too, like Emiya's affinity to swords. Not to mention the professor said "lost element" not "imaginary element". There was a large difference. How could an element be lost? Void, or as she preferred Ether (also known as aether), itself was quite common in the applications of magecraft and even formalcraft. It was known as the imaginary element for a reason. It was ether that actualized the mysteries of magecraft. It was related to the composition, dissolution, modification, separation, unification, spiritual bodies, conceptual weapons and the like. In essence, ether was the base of all magecraft. And while having an affinity was different from utilization, it was hardly lost.

"Among them, the earth element involves important magic that governs the creation of all matter."

Somewhat correct, but the vagueness of the explanation left plenty of room for argument. The vagueness was irritating Rin. This was not how to teach a class. Magecraft involved precision. With the way they explained things, it was a wonder how anyone without natural talent was able to perform a thaumatugical mysteries.

"Are your classes normally like this?"

"Keep quiet!" Louise still wasn't happy to be stuck with her.

"Miss Vallière!"

"Ah..yes!"

The professor had Louise recite more basics. Rin desperately hoped the mediocrity didn't continue into other classes. Otherwise, trying to learn foreign, otherworldly magecraft would be pointless.

"Ah and that's a unique familiar you have there." She too had heard the rumors of Louise summoning a human. Though, she was confused as to why the familiar was wearing the school uniform.

"Did you really summon it?" Of course not all of her peers knew and now they would help gossip what happened.

"Yes, I did summon it!" Rin didn't like being called an 'it'. Louise was at least trying to prove to her peers that she had at least completed the ritual, proving she could perform magic even if she didn't like Rin.

"Don't lie 'The Zero'."

"I'm not lying!"

"Excuse me." Everyone quieted down and listened to the familiar. Louise gapped. How had she done that? "While Miss Vallière and I do share a bond, I am my own person. As such I shall be studying here until this problem can be resolved. Now I'm sure Professor Chevreuse would like to continue on with her lesson." Not that it was all that interesting.

"Thank you Miss…" The professor asked, happy to have the class back in order.

"Rin Tohsaka."

The professor when on to transmute stone to brass. Rin had spent more than enough time with stones to know the difference. Not to mention spent the early hours of the morning actually transmuting stone to gold. The class thought otherwise, but she did hear the quiet girl sitting in front of her say fake.

"While it appears so, it's actually brass, and alloy of iron and zinc. Those who are able to transmute gold can harness all four elements. We call them square mages. And while I don't mean to sound boastful, I myself am a triangle mage. Hence, I am able to transmute brass." None of these explanations made sense. What was a square and triangle mage? "Dual-element line can transmute rock to glass, but even for students that's not hard." More terms that she didn't know. She wanted to ask someone, but she didn't want to interrupt the class. Especially since she had just made a deal out of letting the professor continue on. Yet she also didn't want to let everyone know that she didn't know. It would be a failure on her part. She really needed to find the library.

"Miss Tohsaka. As a new addition why don't you come to the front and give an example."

Rin couldn't help but feel as a test to whether she should really be a student and a time to boast her power over her students. She remembered that her father's Azoth sword was still in her cloak. She stood from her seat. "I'd be delighted to."

There were some who had been at the summoning who knew Rin was capable of magic. Yet there were plenty who only knew she was summoned by Louise the Zero and therefore expected the worst.

Rin hovered her hand over the stone, confusing many students, some even thinking her stupid. She reached her other hand into her red coat to touch the hilt. The philosopher's stone wasn't physically a part of the mystic code, so she could use her skill to transfer the power from one hand to the other. This should teach the woman not to be so conceited. And to the amazement of everyone, especially Louise who fell out of her seat, the stone turned to gold.

.

After classes Rin had went to the library. Surprisingly her "master" followed her saying she had her own work to do.

She searched book after book, and there were some books she would revisit and books she would avoid to save herself from correcting them, but she couldn't find what she wanted. Dot. Line. Triangle. Square. What point was there to magi?

Louise occasionally looked Rin's way watching the girl speed through the books. She was still astonished that the woman had been able to transmutate gold. That means she had to be a square earth mage, no? Then what was that other spell. It didn't seem like it was earth.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

Louise froze, startled in fright. Even so Rin didn't look up from the book and continued with whatever she was researching.

"Are you a square class earth mage?"

The question seemed important enough to get her familiar's attention. Rin actually looked up from the book. "I do have an affinity with earth." Rin seemed to contemplate something as she was momentarily silent. "It may be a case of different terminology—" _Though I highly doubt that. _"—but what is a square class mage."

Louise gapped at Rin. _That_ was what she had problems understanding.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Rin's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. This was ridiculous. Their classes hopefully would improve further in the year because her first glance today left much to be desired. "Things are different here. We don't have those titles where I'm from."

"They're titles associated with our magic." Louise went into an explanation between them all and how elements could layer each other to become more powerful. That part didn't really make sense to Rin. With more potential and control that should be a natural progression.

"What would you call someone who could manipulate all five elements?"

"Don't say that! It's blasphemy! Void had been lost since the founder Brimir."

"Lost? While the element is mostly conceptual because of its natural usage and many call it imaginary it, a craft much less an element is not just lost."

"You know someone who's aligned with void?" The words shakily left Louise's mouth. It just wasn't possible.

"Of course. I asked because I'm aligned with all five elements." Rin wanted to know what her standing in this world would be. By Louise's reaction it was probably best not to mention that bit of information to anyone else. She doubted Louise would say anything by the way she was appalled. Not to mention while Louise might be better credited for having a history it was evident nobody really had faith in the girl. With her reputation quickly spreading, she had the upper hand.

Louise promptly fainted not being about to take the girl's commentary any further.

* * *

**FAQ:**

**What are Rin Tohsaka's runes?**

At the moment their contract still remains incomplete. Until the familiar contract is completed Rin doesn't have runes. Do you expect someone like Rin to willingly just let someone make her a familiar? She's stubborn and independent. The runes will come eventually though. I also keep going back and forth between two (because I have no problem screwing the plot).

**Will Shirou Emiya appear in the story?**

I'm still in the process of finishing my story plans and trying to fix problems and holes. I like a mix between knowing what I'm writing while having enough room to not worry about what I'm writing while I write. That being said I'm still indecisive as my plans have two very different routes at a certain point depending what idea I use. One path has Shirou and the other doesn't.


	3. PREVIEW

**When I first started this I didn't know if I would continue. But now that I am continuing this, I want to do this right. So I went back to the drawing board for basic layouts and the like. That being said, I am now rewriting this and the new version can now be found on my account. The first chapter is up with new content.**

**Personally, I'm more content with the new version.**

PREVIEW

**(SPOILERS: READ AT YOUR OWN WILL)**

Her grin malicious and eyes narrowed. "Oh. And why should I teach you?"

The five of them. This could never occur in her own world. A family of magus could never be this happy. The sacrificed her family undergone to follow traditions. To secure their line. That was her reality not this fairy tale.

She took a final glance at the traditional building before looking off down the road. "We should go. We will do what they cannot," Rin said to seemingly nobody despite the plural pronoun.

Why couldn't she do anything? Louise cried. Even now. Even with her training and background she still couldn't do anything even when the situation desperately called for it.

"No matter how much we wish otherwise, some are beyond saving."

"I don't want you to go!"

"It's ironic isn't it? The more we know the less we can do."

"This isn't my country. Our bond, if you can call it that, is incomplete and there is no Association here that I am affiliated with. My situation requires nothing of me."

She trembled. This isn't what she wanted. This isn't what she thought it to be.

He stood before the girl. "So this is your decision."

Archer vs. Saber. She knew this would come eventually, but it would be better if Berserker was out of the picture.

"Your conversion of prana isn't right. Do it again." Rin handed the object back before returning to her book. It had only taken a glance but with just a few seconds the magus destroyed all happiness the student had.

"I'll save you."

The headmaster looked at the bill. At this rate tuition would have to be increased.


End file.
